


Unconscionable

by 4lis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, No Mpreg they're just horny, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lis/pseuds/4lis
Summary: Ryoken hiccups a moan, fingertips twisting in the sheets as he throws his hips back up against Takeru, just as powerfully chasing his own orgasm as Takeru is his.“C’mon,” Takeru grunts, slapping the meat of Ryoken’s ass, letting it shiver under his touch. “You like this.”“Arrogant of you.”





	Unconscionable

Tonguing Ryoken’s pulse, Takeru suckles at the knocking it does against his throat and earns a stifled hiss in award. Long, piano-playing fingers rip at the hairs on his neck, and Ryoken spits, “Don’t you _mark me,_ you mutt, we’re not in Link Vrains.”

Saliva sticking to his chin, glossy and gross, Takeru winces up at the tug and ruts in return. He likes it, the dull ache, the demanding, the _degrading._ His glasses slope down his nose. Ryoken’s other fingers all crowd around Takeru’s mouth. Sliding two between his teeth and cheek, he pinches up slow and says, “Maybe I’ll have to muzzle you, yet.”

“I’m not fucking you if you keep talking to me like that.”

And oh, how his voice lacks any bite. Ryoken hums, something at a low and dangerous frequency, and he kisses it better. With dear Takeru, all he need do is kiss it better, run his hands all over his muscled arms and squeeze them, marvel at them, turn posable and wonderful in his lap and make him all but forget.

But, Takeru likes it too much— _craves_ the look of utter hatred that blooms on Revolver’s face when his hips are twisted over, when his back is broken down, when Soulburner reminds he’s got enough upper body strength to rag-doll him, control him, knead him down into something breakable, unsaveable, manic and magic.

“Y-you’re going to come inside me, aren’t you?” he breathes among each thrust in his guts. Takeru rolls his molars together hard. “Of course you are.”

“You want me to,” seethes Takeru.

“You can’t help yourself.” Ryoken’s muscles go limp, then tense, then limp again. “You wanted to feel me raw for a reason.”

“You let me,” Takeru reminds, digging his fingernails in the skin of Ryoken’s hips, dragging them down the flesh of his ass.

He wants more than to fuck Ryoken, wants to make him scream ugly, come completely undone from himself, be humiliated, _disgusted_ by how good Takeru can make him feel, break until all he can do is beg for more and bend for it, and whine for it. Takeru wants him to divorce from himself and forget who he is.

The gasps are not enough. The held back, shuddering coughs of breath could be so much more. Ryoken hiccups a moan, fingertips twisting in the sheets as he throws his hips back up against Takeru, just as powerfully chasing his own orgasm as Takeru is his.

“C’mon,” Takeru grunts, slapping the meat of Ryoken’s ass, letting it shiver under his touch. “You like this.”

“Arrogant of you.”

“You like feeling all of me,” says Takeru, driving in hard, aiming with scary precision for his prostate; Ryoken shields his mouth. “Admit it.”

“Hah,” goes Ryoken, mirthlessly monosyllabic, and Takeru runs his palms up and down Ryoken’s sides as he thrusts in deep and parks himself there.

He croons, “You want me to knock you up.”

It’s posed as a statement, but lands like a threat and an inexorable sound, something dark and newly awakened erupts from out of Ryoken. His body twitches up. A mesmerizing, dizzying heat hits him in waves, and he can’t help the horror that rolls in with this unstoppable, animal wish.

_God, please._

That strangled, wretched moan gives his wish away. Takeru grins.

“You _do,_ you do,” he sings, making a show of pulling himself until the head of him is all that rests inside Ryoken. Applying more lubricant, slicking it along his length and poking a finger around the rim, Takeru slides back in slick. The slap of their bodies makes Ryoken’s breath stammer.

“I do too,” Takeru confesses, voice warm and wet. “Want me to fill you up?”

How horrifyingly reaffirming, Ryoken thinks. His mouth moves but all he can find room in his mind to focus on is the chill of the lubricant as it penetrates into the deepest parts of him, and how it’ll feel to have Takeru coming inside of him, spilling hot into his innards and— _oh,_ all manner of things nonsensical.

If only he could stop _fucking him_ for a second, Ryoken could speak. Terrified some desperate whimper is going to fall out, he buckles his lips shut, squirming with a tremor in his muscles.

“Ah, mmn, c’mon, _Revolver,”_ coos Takeru, his own voice trembling as he labors to keep himself subdued. “Let’s have a baby.”

By all accounts, that should have been the most unsexy, unconscionable sentence and yet, and yet Ryoken muffles a stupid, messy, hideous moan and tries to convince himself it’s just been too long without release. He’s simply hysterical.

He’s in hysterics and he’s coming without warning with his dick ground into the sheets, frame stuffed between the bed and Takeru’s own sweaty, forceful body, pounding into him, taking over him, robbing him of his sanity. His head goes blank, and at the junction where Takeru might think to slow down for his sake, Ryoken reaches across the bed to where Takeru’s own fingers mingle.

Ryoken snatches his hand and says, “Don’t stop, use me.” His head fogs over with need. His body shakes, rickety beneath Takeru’s skin and bone. He feels delirious, daydreamy and far, far too warm when Takeru finally comes with abandon. The sensation is more than he can take, and there’s something enrapturing about the noise Takeru makes when he goes stuttery inside him. He could do this again.

Takeru pulls out and rolls by the wayside, and Ryoken winces as he feels the beginnings of Takeru’s juices spill out.

He _cannot_ do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever accidentally kink.


End file.
